Rocking and Rolling
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Written for the Fandom for LLS compilation. We're going back to the 50's when Elvis was The King and Marilyn Monroe was hitting the big screens. Are you ready to rock and roll? ExB mature.


**AN: Written for the Fandom for LLS compilation.**

**Title: Rocking and Rolling  
><strong>**Penname:Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Characters/pairing: Edward and Bella****  
><strong>**Genre: Romance****  
><strong>**Word Count:****  
><strong>**Rating:NC17****  
><strong>**Era: 50's****  
><strong>**Summary: We're going back to the 50's when Elvis was The King and Marilyn Monroe was hitting the big screens. Are you ready to rock and roll? ExB mature.**

"That's it for today class, see you after the weekend," the teacher called out as the bell rung. She faced the board and started wiping away the chalk with a cloth as the whole class let out a collective sigh of relief. I quickly gathered my books, not wanting to linger longer than necessary, as my friends Alice and Rose came over to my desk.

"Royce is taking me to the drive in tonight," Rose boasted as she sat on the edge of my desk and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Rose was with a doubt one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. With her perfectly coiffed, blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a body that left boys staring after long after she had disappeared. It was obvious that her standoffish nature-something that had nabbed her tittle of Ice Queen-was a mask to keep people at a distance.

Alice and me shared a look because Royce wasn't the drive in 'type.' The guy wasn't comfortable away from his crystal glasses and silk dinner jackets. "Really?" I asked sceptically.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, he said he wanted to do something like a 'normal' kid. You know how much pressure his parents put on him to be the perfect son."

I actually didn't know that, but I decided that it changed my perspective slightly. "Wow," Alice perked up, shooting me a look, "Good luck on your date then. Do you need help picking out clothes?"

Alice's personality was quite the opposite of Rose's. She was open, bubbly and could charm the skin off a snake. She was already making plans to live up in Hollywood so that she could make her big break in the film industry and become the new Audrey Hepburn. I had to give her props for looking the part with her elegant, black curls, wide eyes and elfin face.

I rolled my eyes as the two of them started blabbering about clothes and pulled them along down the halls and out of school. My eyes scanned the road outside the school and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I saw a familiar shape leaning back against the low wall with weed hanging from his lips and his leather jacket slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Bella, you should totally join us," Alice gushed and I shook my head slightly, a smile slowly creeping up my lips.

"I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that ladies," I murmured, trying to keep the giddy excitement at bay.

She looked up and glanced over to where Edward was standing before giving me a knowing look. "Go on then," she urged, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, giving each of them a quick hug and leaving strict instructions for Rose to tell me all about her date the next day before dashing across the yard to my guy.

A slow smirk spread across his lips as he saw me coming towards me and he stubbed out his weed. "Well, aren't you looking sharp today, Miss Swan," he drawled in his low, husky voice as he wrapped an arm around me and drew me in closer. I blushed at the complement knowing that I was only wearing dark Capri's and a v-neck sweater with flats. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I pressed my books tighter to my chest as I leaned up on tiptoes to reach his lips. He let his hands slide down my back and into my Capri pockets, cupping my rear as he bent down to kiss me. I sighed against his lips, loving the aftershave and tobacco smell that always surrounded him. He pulled away much too soon for my liking and I took a step back feeling flushed.

I could never get enough of Edward. His wild red hair that looked like it had never seen a comb and his jade eyes that seemed to penetrate my very being. I shivered at the thought.

I was just glad that we were hidden in the shade of a tree because if some of the gossips saw us they would immediately presume that I was fast. I was but people didn't need to know what me and Edward did behind closed doors.

He held his hands out and I handed him my books without argument. He tucked them under one arm and wrapped the other around me as we started walking down the street towards my house. "Thanks for coming to pick me up," I told him, unable to wipe away the smile that had been plastered to my face since I had first seen him. Between his job and me being in school, we didn't get to see each other as much as we would have liked; so seeing him had been a nice surprise.

"No problem baby," he replied easily, pressing his lips to my hair quickly. We continued walking until we reached an ice cream vendor where I coerced Edward into buying us cones. I moaned quietly as the cold sweetness touched my tongue fuelling my conclusion that it was the perfect solution for the Arizona weather.

We continued walking and eating our delicious treats as we joked and made plans to go to the Malt Shop on Sunday for lunch. The walk from my school to my house seemed shorter than usual as I found myself standing in my drive in less than ten minutes.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" I asked coyly, swaying slightly on my feet. One side of his lips tugged up into smirk and he shrugged.

"Well, I guess I could spare a few minutes out of my oh so busy schedule to spend time with my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the drive, past my mother's red corvette, and into the house.

My mother was in the kitchen applying red lipstick in a small compact mirror. She snapped it shut and picked up her huge sunglasses before rearranging the scarf wrapped around her head. She turned around as I rooted around the fridge for the lemonade I had made last night and focused her attention on me.

"Darling, your father and I are going out tonight, so could you keep an eye on your brother?" She turned her attention to Edward without waiting for a reply from me. "Edward darling, would you be an absolute doll and stay with Bella tonight? You just can't trust the neighbours around here and I would hate that if something were to happen that she would be alone." She gave a delicate shiver and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at her dramatics. I swear that in another life she was an actress.

"So you want me to babysit Charlie, while Edward babysits me?" I confirmed as I handed Edward a glass of lemonade.

She waved her hand in my direction absently, "Don't be like that darling, you know I'm just trying to look out for you." Edward had already finished off the large glass of lemonade I had just given him and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking.

"Sure Mrs. D. I'll look after them for you," Edward answered and I shot him a reproachful look because at eighteen, I didn't need to be 'looked after'. He simply replied with a raised eyebrow, silently asking me to let it go. My mother smoothed down her red and white dotted gingham dress and slipped into a pair of red heels as a horn blared outside, signalling that my dad, Phil, was here.

"Don't forget to lock the doors. Don't stay up too late and Charlie is grounded, so no matter what he says he is not allowed out of the house. Love you darling." She was out of door without a second glance, only pausing to check her face in her red corvette's mirror. Her red corvette was her pride and joy and while I hated being in the car with her-she drove like a maniac-that car had brought Edward and me together.

Edward had been working at his uncle's mechanic shop once he had graduated from high school three years ago. My mother had crashed her car-again-last spring and it had been one of the few journeys that I had allowed her to drive with me in it. Suffice to say, I had left three shades redder with promises for him to call on me.

I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun to keep it off my neck and started pulling pans and the ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese out of the cupboards. Edward switched on the radio and we listened to Elvis as I cooked.

Charlie came out of his room just as I finished draining the spaghetti and sat down next to Edward. It wasn't long before they were having an in-depth talk about cars. I served them their plates and grabbed the cheese.

"Can we talk about something actually interesting?" I asked as I grated cheese over my food. They both looked at me like I was crazy before giving each other that look that said 'women.'

"I'm going over to Sue's after dinner," Charlie muttered between bites.

Charlie was any paper shakers' dream with his unruly, curly, brown hair and dimples. His wide set shoulders and heavy build made him a target for any and all sports. Sue was Charlie's girl as of three months. She had dark, exotic skin and ebony black hair that fell to her waist. She was a good influence on him, but I wasn't fool enough not to know what the two of them could get up to once left unsupervised.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were grounded?"

He pulled a face, "Fine, I'll go pick her up and bring her back here." I let it go, not wanting to fight over something so stupid, but also knowing that as soon as he left the house he wouldn't be coming back till late. Fifteen-year-old boys were stubborn.

"Okay, but if mum comes back and finds you gone, you're on your own." He shrugged and grunted before getting up and dumping his plate in the sink. He disappeared down the hall and I dumped the rest of the plates in the sink before switching the faucet on so that warm water started to fill the sink. It wasn't long until I felt Edward behind me, his hands running over my hips and stroking the inside seam of my Capri's.

I squirmed under his ministrations, feeling my skin flush as I started to get turned on. I really wanted to drag him upstairs and into my room, but I knew I couldn't until Charlie had left the house.

Edward nudged me and I looked at him over my shoulder just as he leaned down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I turned around and let my wet, soapy hands run through his hair, thankful that he let it run free instead of slicking it back into a duck butt. While he looked good with one, no girl wanted a handful of pomade when she making out with her boyfriend.

His hands wandered from my hips, up past my stomach until he was cupping my breasts. I gasped in his mouth as he flicked the hardened point of my nipple, which protruded through the thin material of my sweater. It took everything I had not to just jump in his arms and press myself into him, especially when his lips started to pay attention to my neck.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the front door close and I pulled back to look at Edward meaningfully.

His eyes smouldered as his darkened gaze stared back at me, telling me that I needed him upstairs in my bed now. I switched off the tap and grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs to my room.

As soon as my door closed, we were a flurry of lips and hands. I groaned into his mouth as our tongues tangled together effortlessly and he tugged on the hem of my sweater, silently asking me permission to remove it.

I raised my hands above my head and he ripped it over my head, forcing our mouths to separate minutely before pressing me flush against the door. I hissed as the overheated skin of my back hit the cool wood and arched into him.

He pinned my hands above my head as he frantically undid the button of my jeans and yanked them and my underwear down so that they fell around my ankles. I moaned in his mouth as his fingers dipped between my legs to find me wet and ready.

He hissed in surprise by just how wet I was and took a step away from me.

"Get on the bed," he ordered roughly. I obeyed easily and crawled up my sheets until I was resting on my back between my pillows. My eyes devoured him as he quickly pulled off his clothes, revealing muscled, tanned skin.

His hands ripped open the small packet containing a rubber and he slid it on with expert hands. The tail of his red dragon tattoo, which wrapped around his shoulder and down his right arm, seemed to jump out at me as he crawled up the bed to cover my body with his own, pausing to drag his tongue over the curve of my hip and to dip it in my navel. He flicked it over my nipples causing a breathless whimper to escape.

His teeth sunk into the supple flesh of my breast and my hands, which up till this point had been running up and down his back, dug into his skin as a strangled gasp of surprise left my lips.

His eyes were dark and hooded as he laved the place where he had been bitten with his tongue.

"Please Edward," I begged and he slid up until his mouth was level with mine, balancing his weight on his elbows. I licked my suddenly dry lips as I felt his breath wash over my face. "You ready to Rock and Roll?" he asked, positioning himself between my thighs and I nodded slowly, excitement dancing through me. He hitched my right leg over his hip and thrust into me in one swift move. I gasped and let my eyes flutter closed as my back arched slightly.

A drawn out groan passed from his mouth as he buried his head into my neck. I could feel the heat fanning out on my neck from each breath he took as he waited for me to stretch around him.

This wasn't the first time we had been intimate-I had given him virginity after the Sock Hop five months previous-but the fact remained that he was big and I was small. Our bodies were compatible; it just took time for me to adjust.

I wrapped my left leg around his waist to join the right and crossed my ankles so that they rested, entwined, on his rear. "You can move now," I breathed softly. He started sucking the skin of my neck as he pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. His hips pumped forwards at a quick, steady pace and my hips responded readily, lifting in time with his thrusts so that he slipped deeper into me.

My head fell back amongst the pillows and I groaned at the feeling of him filling and taking my body unrepentantly.

I loved Edward and I loved how he was eager to set a pace that would be satisfying for the both of us, but after a few minutes of it I realized that right now I needed more. I needed to feel him lose control with me. I wasn't naive enough to think that Edward hadn't been with other women before me and I knew that-for my benefit-he held himself back. But right now that wasn't what I wanted.

The heat in my stomach curled inside me begging for more and I buried my face in his neck, tracing the length of it with my nose. "More," I pleaded in a hushed voice. "I need more." I whimpered then groaned as he sped up his thrusts, but it wasn't enough.

I pushed on his shoulders, frustrated, and while I couldn't move him on my own, he humoured me enough to stop and pull back with a raised eyebrow. I let out a huff and pushed him back further so that he wasn't inside me anymore. He frowned, perplexed and confused as I got up on my knees and turned around. I placed my hands on top of my headboard and arched my back so that my rear stuck up in the air.

I peered over my shoulder, my teeth firmly imbedded in my lip. He rested back on his haunches and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at me with an expression of surprise mixed with lust. We had never done anything other than the missionary position, but the thrill of something new, something deeper, sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his expression guarded. I nodded and he knelt behind me, his hands resting on my hips as he nudged my legs further apart. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, brushing my hair off my shoulder as he placed gentle kisses along it.

"You won't," I replied confidently and pressed back into him. He groaned as his erection slipped between my rear cheeks and teased my entrance.

"I don't think I can gentle like this," he panted once he had entered me.

"I don't want you to be," I murmured. His eyes widened at my admission and his fingers dug harder into my hips.

"Take me," I encouraged and it seemed that was all that was needed to weaken his resolve enough because he started moving in me.

A gasp flew from my lips as I felt each thrust hit deeper than the last. It didn't take long before he was pounding into me, his hands gripping my breasts as the headboard crashed against the wall repeatedly. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I could feel his chest rubbing against my back. My hair, which this morning I had curled to perfection, fell limply around my shoulders and stuck to my skin.

Small moans and mewls exited me with no way for me to stop them. Everything he was doing to my body made it impossible for me to be quiet. His hips pressed harder into mine as he grunted in my ear before groaning, "Baby, you feel so good wrapped around me like this." His words mixed with the heat of his breath fanning over my skin caused a shiver to run down my spine and a whimper to escape.

He licked the shell of my ear before he continued talking, "You like that don't you?" he whispered, his voice low and strained as he kept up the rhythm of his thrusts. "You like when I whisper dirty things in your ear. It makes you so _wet_." He hissed the last word as his hand, which I hadn't noticed had moved, dipped between my swollen lips to rub my clitoris. I let out a throaty moan and bucked against his hand.

"Edward," I breathed as I titled my head so that our lips could meet. He responded readily, his swollen lips meeting my own passionately as his hands, one on my breast the other on my clit, continued to bring me closer to the edge. I could feel my muscles start to flutter as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Come for me baby. I need to feel you come around me," he encouraged, never ceasing to continue his thrusts. A strangled whimper left me as my body shook and I tightened my grip on the headboard, digging my nails into the wood.

He threw his head back, his eyes firmly shut, as he groaned and started to thrust wildly in me. My lips formed his name over and over again as my body shuddered and my muscled clenched down firmly around him.

I managed to choke out a small scream as the pleasure reached its climax and I felt my body start to lose its strength. Edward stilled inside of me, his body shaking as he came. My fingers loosened from the headboard and I fell amongst my pillows in a boneless mess.

Edward fell on top of me, his body covering mine as we panted and tried to even out our breathing. After a few minutes I started squirm underneath him and he took that as an incentive to roll off me. I couldn't help but watch as he removed the rubber, tied a knot at the top and threw it in the waste paper bin. He lifted his arms over his head, stretching lazily before grabbing his pack of weeds from his jeans on the floor.

He lit it with his lighter and took a deep draw before letting it out slowly. Edward was never more relaxed than after we had been intimate and I enjoyed seeing that side of him.

We lay there, our legs tangled between the sheets, and my head lying on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Who knew my little wallflower was so adventures," he teased. I blushed and giggled as I traced patterns on his chest.

"But it was good, right?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled, making his chest vibrate. "Baby, nothing beats being in your pussy, but taking you like that..." his voice trailed off as his eyes darkened. He stubbed out his weed on the headboard and flicked it into the bin as his tongue darted out to wet his swollen lips. A groan rumbled through him. "I can't describe how good it felt," he murmured huskily and I couldn't help but climb up his body to press my lips to his.

We kissed languidly for a few minutes before I pulled back slightly, causing my hair to fall in my eyes. "So you would, maybe, want to do that again?" I asked, blushing. Edward tucked the stray hairs behind my ear as he whispered lowly, almost as if to himself, "My kitten has claws." I smiled and brushed my lips over his softly. "And what exactly are you planning to do about that?" I asked coyly. He smirked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you how to use them," he murmured before rolling me onto my back.

It was suffice to say that we didn't leave my room for the rest of the night.

**AN: Blow your top and Review!**

**Translations:**

**Blow your top: A way of showing enthusiasm.**

**Fast: Sexually active.**

**Rock and Roll: 50's music or sex.**

**Sharp: Fashionable.**

**Drive In: A movie showing where you watched from your car.**

**Weed: Cigarette.**

**Duck Butte: slicked back hair (like from Grease-the movie).**

**Malt Shop: The Diner.**

**Paper Shaker: Cheerleader.**


End file.
